Lights, Cameras and Ink
by ericastwilight
Summary: Edward Cullen is new to the area and asked to cover for a sick cameraman from a crew filming at a local tattoo parlor. Under the lights will sparks fly? My entry for the Inkella and Tattward contest. B/E rated M.


**AN: Here is just a little something I whipped up for the contest. ***revised*** Thanks to siromygod for your beta skills on his chapter, I'll send Edward right over. **

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Tattward & Inkella One-Shot Contest**

**Title: Camera, Lights & Ink**

**Your pen name: ericastwilight**

**Characters: Edward/Bella **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. No copy right infringement intended. **

**To see other entries in the Tattward & Inkella Contest, please visit the C2 page:  
**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Tattward_and_Inkella_Contest/71624/

* * *

I've been here for three weeks. I had just moved from New York. Though New York was also a sprawling city, Los Angeles seemed different.

I liked different.

Plus my overbearing father wasn't on my fucking ass 24/7. I made the move after I spent a few years concentrating on film school. That shit pissed my father off. He wanted me to go into medicine like all the other Cullen men.

I had no interest in that. I wanted to do something creative. I didn't want to worry about having a person's life hanging in the balance under my fingertips.

No fucking way. I can't save anyone. I can't be anyone's protector.

I didn't have the compulsion to do so for a while…since she died. I walked up the sidewalk toward my buddy's office, after grabbing a coffee and scone at the corner Starbucks.

I was a freelance photographer and cameraman. My dream was to eventually direct a film. I had been tossing around ideas for a documentary. Nothing solid but there was a lingering thought under the surface. I just refused to explore it. I couldn't, it would bring up too much shit. Shit I wasn't ready to deal with.

"Hey, Cullen," Emmett called out from his office.

"What's up?" I asked, walking into the office.

"Last minute crew called, their cameraman came up with a case of appendicitis this morning. They need a replacement fast."

"Where at?" I asked, taking a sip of coffee. I dropped the scone on Emmett's desk and grabbed the assignment sheet he passed me.

"The gig is at a tattoo parlor called Chinks and Pinks. Its' run by three fuckhot women and the crew is there to do a photo shoot and some interviews. Are you up for it?"

I scanned the assignment sheet. I would be working for the next few days. Mostly filming behind the scenes and setting up for the interview shots. Easy and boring, but the amount of money they were willing to pay for last minute would be worth the tedium.

"Yeah, I'll get my shit together and head out. Let them know I'll be there in thirty."

Emmett got up from his chair and clasped a hand on my shoulder walking me out. "That's my boy. Call me and let me know just how fuckhot these women are."

I laughed shaking my head. "Fuck, Emmett. Didn't you get enough from those twins Vicky and Nicky last night?"

He scoffed, "Dude I have plenty to go around. Plus I've never fucked a chick with ink. That is _fucking_ hot."

"Whatever you say, Emmett," I said heading toward the storage closet.

"You're just jealous. I don't know why you didn't just take Lauren home."

I coughed and I swear I felt bile in the back of my throat.

"Damn Emmett. I'd like to keep my breakfast. She was disgusting and you know it. I have standards. She was well below them."

Emmett laughed and nodded his head in agreement. I turned facing him and handed him a large black case. "Are you heading anywhere tonight?"

"I have a date again with the twins. Something about trying out their new Tantra something and bonds. You know I'm always up for something kinky."

I rolled my eyes, grabbed another grey case and walked back out into the hallway. After the arrangements were confirmed I walked down the street to where my car was parked and loaded my equipment.

A few minutes later I made my way downtown. I fucking hated the traffic here. Though I have to admit it wasn't as bad as New York.

I found a parking spot just outside the address. Looking around, I found the building. I had started to unload my car when a blonde haired man with piercing blue eyes came out of the shop.

He approached me and I must admit he fucking scared the shit out of me. His arms were covered in ink, his bottom lip, brow and ears were all pierced.

"Hello, you must be Edward?" He asked extending his hand. I nodded in confirmation. "I'm Jasper. This is my girl's shop. She asked me to check if you needed a hand."

I let out a breath I had no idea I was holding and took his hand. "Yes, I'm Edward. Is the producer James here?"

"Yeah…he's a complete fucking prick, just a warning," he drawled, taking my camera case.

"Fuck," I cursed, closing my trunk and followed Jasper inside.

The outside of the shop was nondescript except for the large airbrushed sign of the shop's name.

I walked inside and was greeted with an intoxicating scent. It was something delicate, somewhat floral, worn leather and some kind of cleaning product.

I took in my surroundings; in front of me was a large glass counter display case, beside the counter were black leather chairs and a table overflowing with binders and magazines, most of the shelves were covered in what looked like handmade link armor, the walls were covered wall to ceiling in art.

Many depictions were standard tattoos but then they progressed to custom shit. Inside the display case there were various leather cuffs, studded belts and chokers. All of them had some type of metal accent. It was all fucking beautiful.

Someone cleared their throat behind me. I turned toward Jasper and a little tiny woman tucked under his arm.

"This is my girl, Alice, she's one of the partners here. Alice, this is Edward," he said introducing us. I grinned and took in her appearance as discreetly as possible.

She stood maybe 5'1 to his 6'2. She had spiky ink black hair with purple streaks. Her demure appearance contrasted against the inked half sleeve tattoo on her left shoulder. The colors seemed to pop off her lightly tanned skin.

She was clad in black skinny jeans, a sequined silver tank top and matching heels. The whole look was capped off with strategically placed silver pins in her hair.

I heard manly laughter, "Dude, I know she's beautiful. You can look."

I blushed. Yes, I blushed. I was kind of new at the whole eye fucking thing. You're thinking, yeah, fucking, right. Well, I am.

You see, I haven't fucked anyone. That's not to say I haven't had a blow job or haven't made a woman cum from my fingers alone. Because, _that,_ I've done.

I just haven't fucked anyone.

Why, you ask?

Fuck if I know.

I guess it never felt right. That and my mother's death really did a number on me.

I extended my hand to Alice but she looked lost or something. Her eyes were glazed over. She quickly snapped out of it and grinned wickedly.

Umm…okay.

"Oh Bella!"

Jasper tensed beside her and looked at Alice with questioning eyes. They seemed to be communicating silently. Jasper's eyes widened suddenly and he looked at me before looking back at Alice.

"Are you sure, sugar?" He asked to a smiling Alice. She nodded causing him to let out a whistle.

He turned to me and grinned. "You have your work cut out for you."

I was about to ask what the fuck they were talking about when I was interrupted by a sultry voice that stirred something within me.

"God, that fucking James guy is fucking ass. What's up Ali?" The voice called out as she walked out.

Once our eyes met she dropped the leather corset in her hands and gasped. "Oh my, fuck."

Oh, my fuck was right. She was _gorgeous_. Drop on my knees worthy. Her short stature did not take away from the wonderful curves of her body. The sequined blue top hung on her body beautifully showcasing the arm sleeve on her left shoulder and arm. Her entire back was on display with just a few strategically ties to hold her top together. Displayed on her back seemed to be a wide pink ribbon inked onto her skin, artfully wrapped scrolling around her waist.

Her dark brown hair was pulled up high with tendrils framing her heart shaped face. Her lips were soft, red and plump. Her tiny nose held a small pink stud that almost matched the pink that tinged her cheeks.

Her leather skirt hugged the curvature of her hips and ass snuggly. All I wanted to do was run my hands up her fucking sexy legs and find the treasure under that skirt.

"Alice," she hissed causing those plump lips to move and I couldn't help but groan softly.

"What?" Alice asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes toward the woman.

"Can you both save Rose from that prick and tell him the cameraman is here?"

"Gotcha boss," Jasper said with a smirk and wink, leading Alice away. Once they made their way to a closed off section of the building she returned her eyes to me.

"Hello. I'm Bella, an owner of the shop," she said, almost chewing her lip.

"I'm Edward, the cameraman," I replied and nervously ran my hand over my fucked up hair.

"Oh god," she whispered, then bit into her lip. I had to fucking bite the inside of my cheek to prevent myself from groaning again.

"Sorry, what was that?" I asked, looking at her curiously.

"Um…nothing, come on. Let me show you around," she said extending her hand.

Fuck, I can't believe I have to admit to this, the moment my hand met her tiny one, I hardened instantly and I fucking swear I almost came in my pants.

Fuck me.

Her skin was soft and warm. The warmth that emanated from our intertwined hands was like a shot of whiskey that licked like flames throughout my body.

Bella stilled for a moment before continuing. I listened with rapt attention as she showed me where she worked when the tats were smaller. She explained that besides offering ink they also created custom leather pieces and piercing.

I was a little curious about the custom leather pieces. "Um…when you say custom leather, what do you mean?"

Bella laughed, the sound made my cock twitch in my confining jeans.

"Well, all the leather in the case is all designed by one of us. Rose puts most of it together. Jasper specializes in metal and puts that shit together. When I say custom I mean that something is made to a customer's order. Sometimes custom fit leather corsets, chokers, cuffs and _bonds_," she said, purring the last word.

Oh fuck, still twitching.

I was about to make an ass of myself and say something I hoped sounded sexy but I was interrupted, "Bella, darling are we ready to start?"

We both turned and watched a man with dirty blond hair stalk his way to Bella. His cold grey eyes roaming over her body, lingering at the swell of her breast that peeked out from the sides of her top.

"I was just showing Edward around. But I'll finish up the tour later. Where do you want us?"

The jackass smirked and I swear I felt Bella shudder beside me. I squeezed her hand that was still incased in mine causing her to sigh.

"Why don't you three ladies take a seat on the white leather couch over there and we'll start getting everything set up."

Bella nodded, released my hand, and walked up to a statuesque blonde behind James. Bella introduced me to her as, Rosalie Hale.

I realized then that the girls were all wearing similar outfits. Rosalie was wearing a gold sequined top with tight leather shorts that showcased her long legs.

James walked over to me and the look on his face was beyond livid. I groaned internally because he was going to be a fucking asshole.

"Hurry the fuck up, get the camera ready. The photographer will be posing them and I want you filming while he does," he instructed.

I nodded and started unpacking my high definition camera. He sneered at me, "One more thing, stay away from the brunette."

I clenched my fists and jaw. "Why, is she with you?"

"No, but she will be."

I laughed. "Sorry, no, I'm not sorry. I fucking doubt that."

He glared at me, "She will be mine. Fuck off and do your job." He stomped off and barked out orders toward the sound guy and photographer.

Jasper made his way to me. "What the fuck was that about?"

"Nothing," I spat, aggressively putting my camera together.

"If it has something to do with one of them, it's something. Spill."

"Fuck…he just warned me to stay away from Bella."

He rolled his eyes, "Like he has a chance with her. He's been ogling all three of them since he got here."

"Yeah well he made his intentions real clear. Watch out for him," I warned.

Jasper nodded walking away. He leaned against a wall watching the girls talking in whispers. Bella and Alice would glance at me from time to time.

I hoped that was a good sign. For the next hour, the thankfully gay photographer, posed and photographed the girls. Though the photos will be striking, the poses seemed… well posed.

While James and the photographer, Jacob, spoke in whispers in the corner of the main room, I watched the girls.

Bella had taken out a sketch book and was laying on her stomach on the white leather couch. Concentration etched over the features of her face as she worked on a sketch. Her legs swung in the air. Her sleeve tattoo shone under the bright lights. The swell of her breast could be seen from the side of her shirt. The curve her ass moved slightly with every swing of her legs.

Alice laid on top of the couch against the wall, playing with a curl of Bella's hair. She was whispering something to her, a small smile on her lips, as she watched Bella.

Rosalie sat on the arm of the couch, delicately perched with her legs crossed, occasionally pointing at something on Bella's sketch.

I quickly removed my own digital SLR from its case and found the appropriate lens and quickly snapped a few pictures of them. They were the perfect image of true friendship.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" James growled from behind me.

I shook my head, trying to ignore him. "Taking pictures, James. I asked him to," Bella said saving me from getting fired.

I smiled at her, which she returned brightly.

"Not on my fucking dime. I'm paying you to film this shit not fucking take pictures."

Bella rolled her eyes then smirked. "You're right James. Not on your dime. Edward, would you mind setting up a photo shoot later?"

I gulped. Fuck the hell yes.

"Sure," I said quickly.

"Whatever," James sneered, pulling me further back of the room. "Remember what I said, Cullen. Don't fuck with me."

I ignored his last statement and turned his attention to the task at hand, interviews.

I setup the camera in the back room where the girls usually worked for larger pieces or for privacy. James was off camera asking each of the girls a series of questions. I sat behind the camera, occasionally making adjustments.

James was a fucking asshole, his questions too personal. Did viewers really need to know if they used any of the bonds they created? Did they really need to know if they had nipple rings?

I did learn that Bella took over a shop from her friend Tanya and her husband Aro. Once it came into her possession, she asked Alice and Rosalie to partner up with her. Bella owned about 51 percent of the shop and apartment upstairs, while the others divvied up the remaining 49 percent.

"Alice, may I ask, where under your clothing, do you have a piercing?" James asked rudely, licking his bottom lip.

"You may ask but I won't answer, asshole," Alice quipped getting up from the chair quickly and walking up to Jasper.

Jasper, who had been a picture of calm since he introduced himself, was anything but at the moment. His clenched jaw and fists were telltale signs of his anger.

James quickly threw off Alice's answer and called it a day. Jasper and Jacob exchanged information for the next day while the rest of us started to clean up. I started to put my equipment away and helped Ben the sound guy with his shit.

Jasper came up to me, his jaw still clenched. "Alice and I have to leave, can you wait until that fuck is gone before you go?"

I looked at James draped over Bella, who looked like she was trying to work on a sketch. I didn't like it. I'm not sure if it was just the way James kept trying to touch her or if it was just Bella in general.

"No problem, Jasper."

"Thanks, man. Normally, I wouldn't ask a complete stranger to watch over my angels but Alice said…well, you'll see."

I cocked a brow causing him to laugh out loud before calling out to Alice. Alice and Jasper left shortly after his request and right after James reminded them of the time they'd start filming tomorrow.

Ben left and after Rosalie asked me to watch for Bella she left, claiming her friend Vicky called to join her somewhere.

James seemed to be waiting for me to leave but I made no motion to do so. I sat across from him on a leather chair waiting for him to say or do something.

"Edward, I'm not paying you to stand around," James said, watching me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I know. I've been off the clock for the past thirty minutes. I'm waiting for your fucking ass to finish up so I can talk with Bella."

He glared. "You've could've set up an appointment and left, asshole."

Bella looked like she was suppressing laughter before winking at me. I stood up and strolled across the room taking Bella's hand in mind.

"Beautiful, mind if we talk about a design I'd like?"

Bella smiled before biting her lower lip. Her tiny pink tongue darted out licking her bottom lip, giving a view of her tongue ring.

Fuuuuck.

James huffed and stomped out the front door calling out that he'd be there at eight in the morning.

Bella's laughter filled the room and her little hand tugged me toward her. "Thanks, he was a bit over bearing."

"No problem, but I think you should lock up." I motioned toward the front door. She nodded and continued to lock up and turn off some of the front lights.

"Were you just fucking about the design?" She asked when she returned her attention to me.

"No I'm serious. I'm looking for something to represent my mother."

Bella nodded, her eyes saddened. "Alive or not?' She asked warily.

I sighed, "She died about five years ago from breast cancer."

"I'm sorry, Edward."

I nodded tracing a dove in one of her portfolios. "I love this dove. Can you incorporate a pink ribbon in its mouth?"

Bella nodded pulling me up from the couch. "Come on, let's go into the back room."

I walked behind her, carrying my camera and cases. In the middle of the room was a large black leather chair. "Sit while I draw it up," she said motioning toward some chairs.

I straddled a wooden chair beside her. We talked about school and life here in LA, nothing too specific as she drew up my design.

She graduated from UCLA with a Masters in Business and minors in both graphic design and advertising.

After about twenty minutes she showed me her sketch. It was perfect. Depicted on the white paper was a black and grey dove with its wings spread out facing viewers with a thin pink ribbon in its beak trailing longer on one side with the date of my mother's death. The bird was neither too manly nor too girly. It looked natural.

"It's perfect. When can you work on it?"

Bella smiled looking over an ornate oversized iron clock on the wall.

"Now."

I sat in the black leather chair that looked liked it belonged in a medieval torture room. It was fucking studded with spikes and skulls. But the minute Bella's hands went to lift off my t-shirt all fear left the window.

My breathing hitched as she placed the tracing sketch on my left pec, above my heart. I'm eternally grateful for the two to three hours I spend in the gym daily, because her breathing was now labored.

After confirming that the placement was perfect, Bella started to prep.

My chest was left out in the open the entire time she spent prepping her work station. The oscillating fan to my left was blowing a cool breeze, instantly causing my nipples to harden.

I wasn't the only one affected by the fan because I was met with a face full of cleavage, as Bella leaned over me, with hardened nipples.

She smirked, her beautiful brown eyes dancing playfully as she spoke. "Is this your first time, pretty boy?"

I blushed, fuck me. I don't know if I should be offended or flattered that she called me a pretty boy. Then again, she didn't call me pretty nancy boy.

"Um…yes." I answered quickly just as my heart stopped when she turned on her gun.

Her smirk turned to a beautiful smile, a knowing smile.

Fuck me, did I just confess I was a virgin?

Preoccupied with my thoughts, she hit me with the gun, completely scaring the shit out of me.

Good thing it didn't really hurt. In fact it felt pretty fucking good when she calmed the sting with her warm breath and a look down her top.

I wondered if she was doing it on purpose.

That was the first tattoo.

* * *

The next day I met up with her at the corner coffee shop to talk before heading to the shop to start filming.

Today the women were spending it like a typical day. Work with customers while the crew filmed and recorded everything that happened in the shop.

James called in for more assistance, wanting a camera present on each of the girls.

He set me on Alice. Not that it was terrible, she was fun to be around. But he was doing that shit on purpose.

He really wanted me to stay away from Bella.

The whole day I barely caught glimpses of her, while clients and James kept her busy in the back room.

"Staying tonight again, Cullen?" Rosalie asked while I packed up my camera.

"James hasn't left and I wanted to ask Bella to see if she wanted a bite to eat."

Rosalie cocked a brow which quickly transformed to scowl. "Listen here, Cullen. Bella's been through the ringer and I won't stand for you breaking her heart. One wrong move and I bust your balls."

Alice giggled at my stunned expression while I almost peed in my pants. Fuck, she's scary.

She's also perfect for Emmett. Maybe he can come tomorrow.

Rosalie continued with more lethal cursing and threats in her interrogation. After which both her and Alice left.

Once she made sure Bella was safe, she kindly escorted one pissed off James out the building.

_Bless her._

Bella and I decided to order pizza and head upstairs to her loft.

I don't own shit besides a restored black 67' Chevy Impala. The poor car has spent way too much time in storage. This is the most daylight it's seen in weeks.

"Pop a squat on the living room floor and I'll get us some beer."

"Um…sure," I said, taking the pizza box from her and placing it on the coffee table.

Her loft is…so fucking Bella. Art covered an entire wall of her one room apartment. From floor to ceiling there were albums covers covering every inch.

She had a little bit of everything. Her taste in music was just as eclectic as all the mismatching, but oddly matching, furniture.

She had metal sculptures on just about every horizontal surface.

I eyed some twisted bit of metal that looked like a twister swallowing a house. The piece stood about six fucking feet tall when I heard Bella clear her throat.

"That's a Jasper A. Whitlock original."

I smiled and nodded taking the bottle from her. "Thought so."

"Come on let's eat so I can take a look at your chest, big boy."

I cocked a brow in confusion.

"Your tatt, Edward," Bella said smiling coyly. "I need to check how it's doing."

"Big boy?" I asked taking a seat on the floor on some pillows Bella threw on the ground.

"Did you honestly think I didn't notice it yesterday?"

My eyes widened as huge as saucers but she didn't elaborate further.

We ate quietly for a few minutes before tackling the latest barrage of 20 questions. We asked each other about everything from favorite movie to most embarrassing moment. The questions soon took a more serious turn.

"Edward, tell me about your mother." Her voice carried a lilt but with it a hint of sadness.

I sighed running my hand through my hair before taking a long drink from my beer. "She was diagnosed with breast cancer about ten years ago. It didn't faze her though. She lived day to day like everything was fine. She fought through a mastectomy and her chemotherapy and lived each day to the fullest. When we thought that everything was fine she suddenly found another mass just under her arm a few years later."

I averted my eyes from Bella's, feeling the slight sting in my eyes. I remembered the day my mother died like it was yesterday. I touched the place on my chest feeling the small ache that was left behind after her death. That ache was mirrored by the slight sting of the tender skin where the dove now lay.

"I'm sorry, Edward," Bella whispered placing her hand on my cheek. I leaned into her touch, aware once again of the warmth that shot through my body with every touch.

I shook my head taking another drink causing her hand to slip from my face down to her lap. She stood up quickly and started to clean up our mess. I helped her, taking everything into the kitchen. As she bent to stuff the pizza box in her fridge with the leftovers, I caught sight of the pink ribbon tattoo.

I touched it lightly with just a fingertip. She straightened up suddenly but leaned into my touch as my hand splayed against her lower back. She closed the refrigerator before turning toward me. I quickly dropped my hand hoping that I hadn't offended her.

"It represents my grandmother and mother. I lost them both from breast cancer. They were both diagnosed too late to do much of anything."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" I tried to apologize for bringing up something that upset her. She placed her finger on my lip, stopping me from rambling.

"It's fine Edward. I asked about your mother, so it's only fair that you do the same. They both died when I was fourteen. My mother's death was really hard on my father and I spent the first few years after their deaths caring for my father while he mourned. My life hasn't been easy but I choose to live my life like our mothers did. Live each day to the fullest."

A smile spread across her lips as _Strangers in the Night _by Frank Sinatra crooned over her iPod dock and speakers.

I smiled back at her taking her hand in mine pulling her close. "Does that include dancing Ms. Swan?"

"Show me what you got, big boy," Bella teased as one of her hands snaked around my waist.

Much too soon, we were calling it a night.

* * *

The next day was spent in constant arousal with Bella's light touches throughout the day. During our morning coffee meeting, she was constantly touching my shoulder or arm.

During lunch we went to the deli across the street, where she sat beside me instead of across from me. The whole time I thought I was going to explode. Her hands would occasionally touch my thigh as she laughed over some stupid shit I said. Or worse her thigh would rub up against me.

By the time it was closing time, I was a panting man in need of a release. I've had to wank off in the shower more than a few times since I met Bella.

I was positive my apartment complex didn't have that big of boiler for the load I'd have to shoot off tonight.

"Edward before you leave I'd like to check out your ink," Bella reminded me as I started packing my case. I nodded in agreement, watching James roll his eyes while talking to her.

"Cullen got inked?" He asked, practically hovering over Bella as she drew up a sketch for a client the next day.

As of right now the shop was empty except for the three of us. I was taking my sweet ass time waiting for him to leave so I'd get the balls to ask Bella out to dinner again.

But the fucker was persistent.

"So Bella, I have a VIP room at the club down the street. Would you like join me?"

Like she'd be impressed with a VIP room. She had already said that she outgrew the need to party excessively and clubbing wasn't her thing.

She can't dance for shit in a crowded room without knocking someone on their ass. This was something she confessed when I tried to convince her to dance with me while we listened to some ballads of the great Sinatra last night.

But I did manage to dip the beauty that was Bella once or twice before I left last night.

"Sorry James, Edward promised me a ride."

My ears quirked on this surprising tidbit of information and blatant lie, not that I minded.

James leaned in and whispered, "What the fuck does Cullen have that I don't, Bella?"

I'm not sure if his whispers were meant for me to hear but hear them I did.

"A 1967 Chevy Impala that promises one hell of a bang with every ride," I said calmly, earning one of those 'if looks can kill' glares and Bella's peeling giggles.

Yes, giggles which were finished off with a playful snort.

"See you around, James. Don't let the door hit your ass on your way out."

James glared at me, then her, thrust some paperwork at Bella, and stormed out.

All mother fucking dramatic and shit, trying to slam the door more than once. You can't slam a double swinging door, dumbass.

Bella started closing up and turning off lights before making her way to me.

"Ready?" She asked, biting her lower lip.

"Um…"

"You promised me a ride, Edward," she leaned in, her cheek touching my own. "You said a ride promising one hell of a bang."

I groaned and told myself fuck it. I grabbed the sides of her face and crashed my lips against hers.

She seems shocked for a moment but quickly closed her eyes and tongued my bottom lip. I groaned again, parting my lips and stroking her tongue with my own.

Her tongue ring was slightly cooler than rest of her tongue and it felt fantastic against mine.

She pulled away slowly, laying chaste pecks and nips before smiling. "Well it's about fucking time, Edward. I've been waiting for you to do that since you started ogling my chest."

I laughed, kissing her full in the lips before taking her hand in mine. "Come on, I promised you a ride."

She nodded and smiled while grabbing one of my cases as I grabbed the other. We made our way to my car and loaded the trunk with my shit. Before long we were riding down Hollywood Blvd, eating fries and listening to some music off her I-pod.

We parked at a spot that overlooked the Hollywood sign.

"Edward, this is so fucking cliché."

I snorted, "Yes it is, losing my virginity in my car, so cliché."

"Ah…pretty sure of yourself aren't we?"

I cock a brow at her, her legs draped over my lap. Her back pressed against the passenger door.

"I don't get it, Edward. Why are you still a virgin?"

I shrugged, because seriously there was no real excuse. I'll sound like a pussy no matter what I say.

"I worked my ass off during school since my father was pretty fucking pissed I didn't follow his footsteps. I had to work through high school to make sure I'd save enough to even apply for schools. Then I studied to ensure good grades. When I was accepted I had to work two jobs to pay for rent and tuition. I had to live on bologna sandwiches for like three years."

"So no time during school, that makes sense. It was the same for me. But since then?"

I thought about it for a while. "My mother and father had one of those fairytale romances. It was love at first sight for them. I'm not saying I'm waiting to find my soul mate before I give it up. What I am saying is that I've been waiting for someone I have a connection with. Does that make sense?"

Bella nodded. "But you have some type of experience right?"

I blushed slightly, nodding causing her to laugh and smile.

"Damn that blush is so fucking adorable. Come here, Edward."

I climbed over her, mindful of her small body under mine.

"As much as deflowering you in this car sounds good, how about I get you off then head back to my place?"

"Bella, are you asking me if it's okay to give me hand job?"

She laughed causing all kinds of body parts to move. "No. Edward, I'm asking you to," she grabbed my shirt pulling me in closer. "…fuck my mouth."

Oh my fuck.

I crashed my lips against hers and in seconds we were panting, groping and she was pulling my cock out.

Oh god her hand is so damn warm.

I've never fucked a girl's mouth. Bella grabbed my ass and shimmed under me, telling me to lean over her.

I was literally on all fours with my cock positioned over her mouth. The visual was so fucking stimulating that all thoughts were gone. Bella's nails dug into my ass bringing my cock closer to her mouth.

She swirled her tongue over the sensitive, already sticky, head of my dick causing me to moan like a bitch. She tongued the slit causing me to cry out and thrust downward. She moaned, taking me fully into her mouth.

"Oh god," I gasped following it with a string of profanities that would put fan-fic writers to shame.

Yes, I read fan-fic, so does Bella, so fuck off.

Bella's hands groped my ass and tenderly caressed from time to time. Between the warmth of her mouth and her hands I knew I wasn't going to last long.

With every downward thrust Bella's tongue pressed against the sensitive vein on the side of my cock. Her teeth grazed me suddenly and I thrust deeper causing her to moan. I immediately felt bad but she shook her head, moaning before pulling me closer.

My head hit the back of her throat, once…twice…thrice and I exploded.

"Fuck!" The whole time I was on this cloud of fucking bliss I was wondering if she was choking on the nasty cum I just loaded into her mouth.

I know my cum is nasty, don't ask me how I know. Let's just say don't bet against Emmett.

I pulled away slowly to find a still breathing and smiling Bella.

"Damn, Edward. That was hot." She grinned, kissing the head of my dick before helping me back into my boxers.

"Fuck, Bella that was…" I panted, still trying to catch my breath.

She kissed my lips playfully before I grabbed the back of her head and smashed my lips against hers.

After I had her positively writhing and panting under me I pulled away. "Let me taste you," I whispered in her ear.

She started moving against me her hand in between our bodies when I noticed her hand in her panties.

Oh god. She removed her fingers pressing them to my parted lips. I quickly sucked them into my mouth moaning the moment the sweet concoction met my taste buds.

Once satisfied I sucked her fingers clean I tried to make my way down her body, but she stopped me. "Sorry, Edward but my back is killing me. Why don't we go back to my place and I'll take you up on that ride?"

I quickly nodded and helped her straighten up her clothing.

We make it to her place in record time, though I'm sure I'll have some traffic tickets in my mail soon. Damn traffic cameras.

Once the door to her apartment was closed I had her pressed up against it. Her shirt was tossed over my shoulder while my mouth was sucking on her tongue.

Within minutes we were both panting and naked as we made our way to her bed that was screened off from the rest of the apartment, along the west wall.

I stood back from her to take a look at the tattoo that I'd only managed to get glimpses of since I met her.

She stood at the foot of her bed, her legs crossed at her ankles watching me as my eyes roamed over her.

Fucking perfection.

The long expanse of her neck extended to her heaving full breasts topped with small dusty rose nipples.

Just under her left breast was the end of the pink ribbon inked onto her skin. It wrapped around the underside of her breast before disappearing under her arm where it wrapped around the middle and the small of her back. It continued wrapping around her torso. The end of the ribbon was draped under her navel ending on her left hip.

Her torso was long and lean extending to her curvy hips where the junction of her thighs met. There she had a trimmed strip glistening with her juices.

Juices I helped cause to seep down her thighs. I did that.

Unable to wait I grabbed her and thrust my tongue in her mouth. After a few wonderful minutes I pulled way, my hands splayed across her back, holding her up. Her knees shook beneath her as I sucked a nipple into my mouth.

"Oh god, Edward. That feels so good," she moaned, her fingers threading through my hair.

My teeth grazed and pulled at the pebbled peak in my mouth. "God, Bella you taste so damn sweet."

She moaned before pulling us both onto her bed. I practically fall over her careful to keep my full body weight off her. Bella's tongue explored my entire mouth, before sucking on my tongue.

I groaned when my erection grazed her warm wet pussy. Then I remembered something. "Shit, condom."

I felt her laughter against my lips. "I'm clean and on the pill. You are clean, right?" I nodded, because despite my virginity I still had my dick in a woman's mouth. I'm not stupid, I got tested.

"Though it might help to make you last longer," she whispered pushing me on my back. I wasn't offended. I wanted to make her cum so fuck it, shield it.

She grabbed a foil packet from her side table and quickly rolled the condom on. I groaned as she stroked me a few times.

I sat up and toppled her down earning more of her cute giggles, while her hair hung over the foot of the bed.

"Are you sure you want to stamp your v-card with me, Edward?" She asked coyly, her hand back on my cock pumping.

I grinned at her crookedly stopping her hands. I leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Fuck yes," as I thrust deep inside her.

We both screamed from the initial impact. "Edward…oh my god!" Her thighs tightened against my hips, her feet planted flat on the bed.

I pulled out slowly and quickly thrust back, testing if I could handle it without cumming too soon.

Once I established an agreeable rhythm I lost myself to the pleasurable senses. She was tight, warm and slick. I slid in and out of her with ease. I watched the erotic scene of my cock disappearing into her body.

It was just as fucking beautiful as my cock slipping in between her plump lips. "Edward…so big…hard…ugh" she mumbled incoherently.

"Bella… so ugh...tight," I gasped just as her legs wrapped around me, her ankles locking around the middle of my back.

Fuck, the angle caused me to slip deeper within her. She moaned deeply, matching my own guttural sounds.

"So close…Edward," she pleaded. I quickly closed the distance between our bodies landing on my forearms. I kissed her deeply as I held myself up with one elbow, my other hand quickly found her swollen clit. I rubbed against her furiously trying to coax her to cum.

I was close, too close. I wanted her to cum first. I pinched her clit, causing her to scream as her head fell back and her body arched off the bed.

She clenched around me bringing me to another explosive end.

I collapsed on top of her, spent. We both stayed connected while catching our breaths, each of us laying kisses and caresses on the other.

I rolled off of her and quickly ran to the bathroom to clean up. I found a clean hand towel, dampened it and helped clean her up.

She pulled me back into bed snuggling to the side of my body. We laid there for a while talking about nothing in particular when she asked, "Can you stay?"

"Of course," I answered tracing patterns on her back.

"You still owe me a ride, you know?" She teased, her fingertips grazing the tip of my hardening cock. I groaned and pulled her up to my chest.

"By all means, love. I hope you can drive stick."

She laughed straddling my thighs and taking my hardened cock in her hand.

"I think I can manage," she said before slamming down on me.

What a ride.

* * *

**Three Months later**

I made my way inside the shop with lunch for everyone. The picture I took of the girls was hanging over the counter in a large ornate black frame.

I caught Bella's eye from inside her office. I handed everyone their lunch. Everyone was talking about the show that premiered last night.

Bella made her way toward me when my eyes widened at what she was wearing.

Acting quickly I grabbed her by the arm, passing Alice who was all grins. "What the fuck, Edward?" Bella asked as I pulled her into the back room of the shop.

I clicked my viper bites before biting my lower lip. "What fuck are you wearing?"

She looked down at her attire.

No it wasn't the black leather corset that showcased the new tattoo of my eye. Or even the tight ass skinny jeans she was wearing that looked that they needed to be removed surgically. No it wasn't her attire I was worried about. Her eyes widened. Yes, Bella you're wearing it out in public.

"I'm sorry. I forgot to take it off this morning. I'm surprised Alice or Rose haven't said anything."

"Well I'm surprised too. Considering we just came back from Vegas and you're sporting a big ass diamond on your finger."

She laughed, wrapping her arms around my neck. "I love my diamond, just as much I loved our little no nonsense wedding at the International House of _Love,_" she purred.

I rolled my eyes. I asked Bella to marry me three weeks after meeting her. She said yes after contemplating the question for exactly three seconds. Longest three seconds, ever.

We kept it a secret because we knew our friends wouldn't understand. Last weekend we got into my impala and drove into the Nevada desert where I married the love of my life.

"Is that the only reason you pulled me back here?"

I smirked because she knew me too well.

My next words caused a flash of lust to burn in her eyes.

"I'll set up the camera."

* * *

**Please review.**


End file.
